rockstar rewritten
by jigsawsl8n8
Summary: this is the same story as my very first fanfic because I still like my story but it's so bad written so I have rewritten it. one thing has changed, Amanda and Adam are not in love.


**_Rockstar (rewritten)_**

**_1. salvation _**

He woke up, why did he woke up ? he probably was dead now, this was hell. Or wasn't it ? Adam didn't knew what hell was like. could it be so much alike life?

But if he wasn't dead why did he wake up ? his senses came back very slowly but eventually he hears the reason, there is a girl sitting next to him.

He wants to tell her that she's sitting a little to close for comfort but realizes that he's not capable of doing that.

"Adam" now she's saying his name. "Adam" What is she doing here ? and… what is he doing here? Adam thinks, he thinks and he thinks but can't remember anything.

warmth in front of his mouth. It's the girl, she's here for him. he lifts his head a bit and it hurts, why is he so damn weak ? and why does his stomac aches so much.

Anyway he has to concentrate on his situation right now. where is he ? it's dark but he can see red, a lot of red on white tiles. Blood, it's blood. His blood, he tries to say help but again it doesn't work. Only a raspy creepy sound escapes his throat."come here, I'm gonna help you. I'm gonna help you" hands around his body. She wants him to stand up, or doesn't she ? maybe she is trying to hug him. She cares about him… "I'm gonna free you."

He tries to come closer to her but than he feels something that is apparantly made of plastic closing around his face. It locks his throat, and will shut down his whole system if he doesnt fight. He fights and fights. And the more he struggles the more he becomes aware that she is killing him, she's suffociating him.

Panick, that's what he feels. And the panick doesn't take off like it should, because panick is not good. And everything that is not good should go away.

But the panick just keeps growing. He thought he was weak but a massive amount of adrinaline gives him the powers to keep stuggling. He rocks himself back and forth to try to get the plastick bag off his head. He hits the toilet with his face and feels blood dripping down from his broken nose but he keeps stuggling, ignoring the pain and the fact that he starts to feel more and more dizzy and frail.

the last thing he feels is the pain, than nothing. He doesn't even hear the girl crying her eyes out.

**_2. Amanda_**

Footsteps on a wooden Floor wake him up, he opens his eyes, slowly and painfully. Why is he still alive ? he has to be alive otherwise he wouldn't feel this way. He knows this from earlier expierences, that thought makes him chuckle out loudly.

Than the footsteps are coming closer to him, he'd already forgotten about them. He wants to move but realizes for the First time that he can't, he feels to weak to even raise his one hand. When the footsteps are suddenly very close he feels panick arise from deep in his heart and soul.

The only thing he can do is move his head and eyes, and his finger but that won't really help to defend either. He's dying and he knows it, he's dehydrated, starved and he's lost a lot of blood. If that girl would have waited a day longer there wouldn't have been aything left of the sarcastic Adam Faulkner.

Suddenly that girl is standing right next to him. She looks down, in his eyes. With a ashamed, sweet smile. "I'm sorry I had to do it this way, Adam. If I would have stolen John's cloroform he would have noticed." Oh Adam doesn't feel any hatred towards her. For the First time he doesn't feel any hatred towards anyone, not because he's not the Adam Faulkner he was or because of jigsaw's game. He's just to tired and thankfull that he's still alive to be able to feel hatred at this moment. He tries to smile at the girl. "I'll get you some water and something to eat alright ?" Adam just nods, he can't talk.

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

He can't remember the last time food felt this good. And he wasn't the kind of guy that enjoyed water either. But today he does. Now he had to talk, he had to try at least. Sure he's been through a lot but it's shouldn't have made him dumb, should it ? "t.." no problem just try it again… he licks his lips and tries "t…thanks" see… it worked.

She smiles at him and turns her gaze down. "you shouldn't thank me after what I did to you." Adam doesn't understand he looks at her in a confused gaze. "you don't know who I am, do you ?" Adam shakes his head. "you saw me at your appartement…" Adam thinks hard and yeah he remembers. "Rockstar…?" she smiles again and nods. "I was there to kidnap you." She wispered with a sad tone in her voice.

The impression on Adam's face changes when he realizes what she just said. He couldn't understand… she did this to him ? she and not Jigsaw. Or maybe she was jigsaw ? no, no that was imposible if she was jigsaw than who the hell was the man leaving him alone to die in that room ?

the answer on all those questions he got the next 15 minutes when Amanda told him, what had happened to her.

He feels anger arise in him and looks at her. "you did this to me…" he still only half believes it. the information is to big for his mind to process in such a short amount of time but eventually he does believe it. "you bitch!" he screams at her and tries to get out of bed but realizes he was still to weak to do so.

She looks at him in an sad and ashamed gaze. "I really believed it would help you, just like it helped me." She says it but realized at the same time that Adam is to angry to get anything she says right now. He has to calm down, she can talk to him later. So she stands up and starts walking to the door "where are you going ? afraid ? you should be!" she shakes her head and locks the door behind her. Leaning with her back against the wall for a second she takes a deep breath and starts walking towards her next nightmare.

**_3. how's John doing ?_**

She's not sure about what to say, the only thing she knows is that she can't say or do anything wrong right now.

Not right now, not when she accually has something to hide. because she knows he'll find out if she does. He'll see it in her eyes and ask her, and than she won't be able to lie to him anymore.

All of that scares her more than anything ever did before.

"hi" she says when she steps into his lair, especially avoiding his gaze. That was suspicious. She only stept through the door and already gave away her secret. Just the simple action will have big consequences.

There is one simple reason for all of this, Amanda accually is a human. A human with all her flaws that are part of it, and on top of that, her feelings she can't disolve.

John is not, he's a god in a human body. He has no feelings,

although... Amanda knows he has. because he showed them to her, that's the reason she can't lie to him, he showed her his feelings, he did it only once but that was enough for Amanda to feel loved for the first time in her life, since he only showed _her_ his feelings, he showed it to her and no one else. It made him vulnerable and close, more close than anyone ever was.

John has feelings but he has the supernatural powers to push them away far enought to be able to ignore them completly.

And now he's reading hers, with his eyes scanning her mind, they are to close to ignore now. "where is he?" he askes calmly. Amanda knows that her eyes widen but she still tries, she has to, for Adam

"who?" she tries to sound calm and astonished but failes complety.

A tear escapes her eye and that tear did it, it's over she can't lie anymore. "he's in my apartment" her eyes face the concrete floor for a while, she knows John is watching her. " just let him be, he doesn't diserve it. I'm sure. Please just trust me, okay ?" more tears are streaming down her face now.

John has a sort of disgusted but at the same time tender expression on his face. "we'll see." Than he leaves the crying Amanda alone without saying anything else. And Amanda is more sure than ever before that John has become numb.

**_4. everything's going to be okay._**

Adam wakes up for the 3th time today, this time it's a door that opens and a crying Amanda that steps in.

Adam hesistates to comfort her, but he just keeps himself from showing her he's awake because he realizes that he shouldn't comfort her. She is part of the reason he had to go through an amazing trauma and is still recovering.

Amanda walks up to him "Adam, Adam are you awake ? "She wispers quietly in his ear, her voice thick and shivering."mmn" he aswers, trying to sound like he was still sleeping .

"he knows" Adam is not sure but he has a vague idea of who she's talking about and if that idea is right he has to get out of here as fast as he can.

"who knows what?" he asks trying to keep the fear out of his voice. "John, he knows you're here." A half awake and still weak Adam tries to get up, he can at least move everything but getting up is still to hard, even with all the adrinaline the panick spreads around in his body. Amanda tries to hold him

"calm down, calm down, Adam. He won't hurt you I'll make sure of that!" than his last powers fade away and he lays down again, breathing hard.

A tear sneaks away from his eye, down his cheek to the corner of his mouth. That single tear represents the hunderds of tears he could have cried if he hadn't been this proud.

He lets Amanda lay him down and crawl next to him. She's all shivering and he can't help but has to protect her, although at this moment he's the weak one… it doesn't matter he has to proctect her. So he takes her in his arms and they keep laying like that for a long time until they both fall asleep.

**_5. a new nightmare_**

Adam had expected to feel a soft, dawny matrass uderneath him, but instead he only feels a cold Floor.

That panick returned, that panick he was so very used to by now. Up until now it had only brought him bad things, but this time it couldn't be true. The panick was cheating him, it told him that he was back in the bathroom, that was the First thing he thought. But it wasn't true, it was the panick playing a game with him, not jigsaw.

he's probably just fallen out of the bed and was now laying on the Floor. Yeah that must be it… so right now he was going to open his eyes he was going to see the bed next to him, get up and crawl back into it.

the next second he opened his eyes and was schocked because he didn't see what he'd expected. He hadn't expected to find a chain around his foot and white tiels underneath him. It was a mirical that he didn't die right away from the massive amount of fear the overwelmed him.

He really was back in the bathrooom, only, he saw it from a different point of view than the First time. Instead of the bathroom being right next to him it was in front of him on het other side of the room and was replaced by the massive door. It took him a few more seconds to figure out that he was in Lawrence place now.

He didn't got any time to process this information cause he heard another sound, a sigh. There was someone in the room with him. He looked up and noticed a table in the middle of the room, with a girl laying on it. she was tied up with belts and a big Block of steel was hanging above her, ready to fall upon her and crush her. Fortunatly some strong chains kept it in place, for now…

how could he overlooked… the rest of the senteced was not even filled in in his mind since by taking a closer look at the girl he noticed that it wasn't just a girl, it was Amanda, slowly waking up.

Amanda started screaming and Adam tried in the maintime to think. He had to, Lawrence had told him that and since he didn't have Lawrence to help him this time he had to do it himself. He had to overthink his Shithole- situation…

He didn't got the time to think about it because the door opened.

A long, impressive man dressed in a black and red cloack walked up to Adam, his eyes strongly fixed on his. He had a hacksaw in his hand and trew it at Adam's feet. "she saved your life, now it's time for you to safe hers…" Adam could only look at him, he was paralized. Jigsaw already started to walk towards the door again. He pressed a botton and the chains that held the Block of steel sank a little lower. Amanda screamed in fear. "let the games begin." The door was closed.

Adam took the hacksaw and withouth knowing what he was doing he started sawing. Couldn't stop, his hands where taking it over now, he had nothing to say about his own body anymore. It didn't hurt, he couldn't feel a thing.

Than suddenly he heard Amanda's voice, not screaming but wispering. It sounded far away. He opened his eyes and felt the sweat dripping down his face, but his foot was still there, and he was laying on the bed.


End file.
